1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card edge connector and more particularly to a card edge connector with a latch assembled therein.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 20110104926 discloses a card edge connector including an iusultive housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing and a latch assembled in one side of the insulative housing. The insulative housing includes two opposite side walls, an inserting slot and two end walls located between the two side walls. The end wall includes a mounting slot pass therethrough along an up-to-down direction, a first limiting wall and a second limiting wall located on the outside of the mounting slot and a guiding slot formed between the first and second limiting wall. The second limiting wall has a limiting slot passing therethrough downwardly. The latch includes a base and an inserting portion extending into the mounting slot from the base. The inserting portion includes a vertical plating portion, a connecting portion extending outside from a middle of the plating portion and a limiting portion extending outside from the connecting portion. The plating portion is assembled into the mounting slot along a down-to-up direction, the connecting portion is assembled into the guiding slot along the down-to-up direction. The limiting portion is located in the limiting slot to prevent the latch from moving upwardly. But the latch could be easily move downwardly by the outside force.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.